


Julian's Entanglement

by hardcoredrarryshipper



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little, BDSM, Bondage, Crack, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Impact Play, Julian Devorak's Route, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay, Other, its just julian's dumbass and sexy vines, seriously, umm... vine porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoredrarryshipper/pseuds/hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: An... alternate way to the CG with the vines could have gone. One that's a little bit more fun and a lotta bit more sexy.





	Julian's Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off of one of the confessions from @nsfwarcanaconfessions in like an hour at two am. Let me know if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, as it was a quick thing I didn't quite proofread. Enjoy!

“Want to join?” Julian grinned lasciviously at the apprentice over his shoulder. He noticed the keen interest in their eyes as they watched. They opened their mouth to speak, but it seemed they had no choice in the matter as a vine snagged their ankle and they were pulled up into the branches. Julian’s eyes widened in panic. He’s been joking, they were the one supposed to get him out. He struggled against the vines and opened his mouth to say something-

But a smooth vine filled it before he could.

Julian tried to shout and look back at the apprentice, but the vine was effectively holding him in place. When he tried to move his head back, the vine followed. He could barely even see the apprentice out of the corner of his eye. More than anything, he was confused. His cheeks couldn’t help but warm in embarrassment and quite honestly, arousal. He knew it wasn’t the time, but with the vines holding him in place and a rather thick one in his mouth, he felt his cock stir in his tight pants. He tried calling out again and the vine slipped deeper into his throat. Had he not had practice with this sort of thing, he probably would have choked. He gave a tentative lick around the thing, helpless to the vines and his own morbid lust. He felt the restraints loosen and an idea he hoped wouldn’t work quickly formed in his head. He bobbed his head around the thick shaft in his mouth and could have sworn he felt the others around him shudder. Blood rushed in two very different directions when he realized what he had to do. Out of all of the dumb plans that he came up with, this was the one that worked?

He whimpered around the vine as he sucked it. The thought of helping the apprentice out and getting through this realm kept him going... the tightness in his pants aside. He moved his tongue around the tip and thought he must have looked quite shameless. Thinking about that only further spurred him on. The vine began to force itself in and out of his mouth and he had no choice but to open his mouth, close his eyes and take it like the cheap slut he felt like. Moans made themselves known in the back of his throat.

It was just his luck that this is the sort of realm he had gotten them into.

The ability to squirm around in the brambles was a marker of how well of a job Julian was doing. How humiliating, to be forced to give a vine a blowjob just to get freed from what he’d gotten himself into. He braced himself for impact of the floor as the vine around his stomach loosened-

But it never came.

He was so confused that he hardly noticed the vine slipping out of his mouth, drool and saliva with it, and it moving around behind him. It wasn’t until it pressed at his backside and the other vines latched onto his limbs again did he take into account several things.

One, he still couldn’t see or hear the apprentice. The thought of them in the same sort of situation he was in, well, made him a bit more ready for wherever this was going. Two, the vines were quickly rearranging themselves to be even tighter around him. The ones at his chest and waist were the biggest, but the ones that were currently securing his hands behind his back were the most prominent. Well, until he realized three, that the branch that was still warm and wet from his mouth was slipping under the waistband of his pants and pulling them down.

“Wait, wait!” He exclaimed as if the vines would listen to his wishes. His shirt, now completely open without being tucked into his pants, exposed the rest of him. He was essentially bare and exposed to the vines’ will, whatever it was. The vine pressed against his hole rather gently, now slick and cool with who-knew-what, and entered him just the slightest bit. Julian’s back arched and he practically purred. It pushed in and out like it had at his mouth. He panted in time with it. Just as he thought he could take it without too much sensation, another one forced itself in. Julian screamed aloud, pulling at his restraints and unwittingly spreading his legs further.  
“Holy fuck- holy- ah!” He shuddered in pleasure and pain at the stretch. The vines kept up an unrelenting pace and gave him no time to get used to it as they continued ripping him of any remaining dignity.

Scratch that- his cock, now dripping precome, stripped him of his dignity.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He cried out, forcing himself back. He was starting to get used to the familiar sensation of being taken again. He knew that he needed to escape but it was being drowned out by the absolute storm of pleasure all around him. He couldn’t even think straight anymore. He had no cares left for what was giving him these feelings that left his mind completely blank with need. He rutted against the air for some sort friction against his cock that was hanging below him, completely vulnerable. For a second when a vine delicately slid against it, he thought some force of nature had taken pity on him, until it looped tightly around his cock, preventing him from getting any release. “Oh, come on!” He exclaimed, only to get another vine in his mouth. It set a rough, fast pace that the vines in his ass sped up to match. Every slam into him from both ends caused him to squeal in complete bliss. He couldn’t fucking breathe he was so full. Auburn hair slipped further into his eyes as the vines used him. He made the mistake of shifting just an inch after a particularly brutal thrust and was met with a sharp crack of a vine against his bare cheeks. His eyes flew open as wide as they could go and he began to practically sob with need. Every so often a vine would hit his prostate and he’d swear he’d black out for a moment.

He had never felt so used, so degraded, so, so- 

So good.

He’d long since given up trying to get out. He let the tears of overstimulation drip down his face freely as he sobbed and screamed and whimpered as the vines taken him. His vision was going fuzzy when finally, finally, the vine around his cock loosened. All it took for him to completely fall apart was the simple act of the vine brushing against him. He didn’t even know if he screamed as his body convulsed with the climax of the pleasure that had been forced into him. His vision went completely white and his cock twitched and dripped thick, creamy, cum.

When Julian finally came to, he was on the floor of the marshy realm. It took him a couple of groggy moments to remember where he even was. the thought of the apprentice brought him back and he got up and put on his pants as quickly as he could, stumbling as he walked. He was sore in more places than he could even name and coming down from what was probably the best orgasm in his life. He tried to ignore it the best he could, even though all he really wanted to do was lay down and take a long nap. No matter. There were more pressing tasks at hand.


End file.
